Brother Where Art Thou?
by FishAndMenCanLiveTogether
Summary: Lauren is a new student and has been put into a different house than her and her friends. What happens when she finds out a secret that her 'parents' have been hiding from her? Find out more by reading! He He
1. An Eventful Train Journey

Disclaimer- I of course do not own anyone or anything that appears in the harry potter books. I only own anyone or anything that does not appear in the harry potter books

ENJOY!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Chapter one

An Eventful Train Journey

As I stepped onto the platform, I looked at the Hogwarts express with awe. I had never seen a train like it. My brother had the same expression on his face.

"Well Smurf, looks like we have to board now," Joe said with a quiver in his voice.

Joe and I had just moved to England from France. We're not French; it is just our mum and dad work for the Ministry and we were sent there for 6 years. Joe had been at Hogwarts one year before we moved but he had forgotten how magnificent the train was.

"Joe? Is that you?" We turned around and found ourselves standing in front of a group of boys. As soon as Joe turned around, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hey guys! Yep it is I." They all gathered around us and started hugging him and patting his back.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, I think we better board the train," I squeezed myself between Joe and his mates.

We all walked on to the train and looked for a compartment. We finally found one at the back of the train. There so many of Joe's mates with us I thought we all weren't going to fit in.

"Joe how about if I find a carriage by myself? Then you will all be able to fit in," I suggested but Joe would not let go of my hand.

"No! I am not letting my baby sister go wondering around on her own on her first time on this train! Any way, Jack, Tipsy and RW are going to sit with some other people," So I walked into the carriage and sat opposite a boy with messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"So this must be Lauren. Hi I am Oliver Wood. I have heard so ..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because the compartment door slid open. This made me jump seeing as I was sitting next to it.

"So Joe Bond is back. Shame. We have enjoyed the past 5 years without you." A very tall boy was standing at the door. He had very short brown hair and eyes that just creeped me out. Especially since he had now rested his eyes on me. "But I see you have brought a treat for us boys." His eyes were now checking my body features out. " Especially if she gets into Slytherine."

"You lay ONE finger on my sister, Flint and I SWEAR I will castrate you and feed your balls to my dog!" Joe and Oliver were now standing and were standing between Flint and me. I tried not to look at flint in the eye so I looked out of the door. Behind Flint was a Boy with white blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He was looking me straight in the eye. It sent a shiver down me spine so I looked back at Oliver and Joe.

Flint turned his head to look at me. "What year are you in Bond?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"I am in m-my fifth y-year," I stuttered. Flint widened his smile.

He turned back to my brother. "Bit young for me but I am sure there will be someone interested." Oliver turned his head to look at the blonde boy behind Flint.

"If Malfoy or any of his little gang touch her, I will hunt you down and kick your ass!" With that Flint and the blonde boy, whom I am guessing is Malfoy, burst out laughing.

"I am sure you will. Especially if it is to protect your little girlfriend" He said in-between fits of laughter. Flint turned to go out of the compartment. But before he did he bent down to me and whispered in my ear. "If I don't get you sweetheart, I no plenty of people that will." With that he left laughing.

"What did he say? Lauren! What Did He Say!" Joe was as red as a tomato.

"You were a j-jabbering idiot," I lied. I knew if I told him he would go and beat Flint up. She didn't want her brother getting expelled on his first night.

"We had better go and get changed. We're nearly there," Oliver said.

Chapter two up next!!

This is my first story so i hope you like it!! If i don't get alot of good reviews after chapter five then i will not continue. Thanx Bye


	2. An Unexpected Result

As I said before I do not own anyone or anything in this story which is in the Harry Potter Books!

Please review

An Unexpected Result

Joe, Oliver and I walked off the train and hurried to a carriage. Joe and Oliver had seemed to calm down since our encounter with Flint. I was still a little shaken but Joe was hugging me and telling me he would not let anything happen to me. I was looking out of the carriage and I noticed Malfoy, I think, shouting to some people who looked about the same age as him. Oliver had noticed too and opened the window to the carriage.

"Oi! Malfoy! If you don't stop harassing Potter and his friends, I will make it my duty to get you a detention!" Oliver's calm, Scottish voice had now become full of hatred and anger.

"Malfoy said one more thing to the group of people and turned to our carriage. Oliver and Joe weren't looking at him but I was. He caught my eye and gave a smirk. I shivered. Even if he was an evil little shite, he had one of the sexiest smiles I had ever seen.

"Joe?"

"Yes Smurf?" God I hate that name.

"Why was Flint such a bastered to you and Oliver?" I don't know why I asked him but I could see his eyes light up in anger as I said Flints name.

"In our first year, Flint fancied a girl in Gryfindor. I had found out from a Hufflepuff and Oliver and me came up with a plan to make Flint green with envy and red with anger. I went and asked her out right in front of Flint. He went berserk and has vowed to get revenge for making him look like a fool." Oliver and Joe were laughing their heads of. I was laughing but I was nervous that he hadn't taken his revenge yet.

We left the carriage and entered the castle. My draw dropped at the castle. The school in France was huge but not nearly as beautiful. We headed up some stairs were we found an old looking lady at the top of the stairs. Oliver waved good bye and walked through some doors at the top of the stairs

"Mr and Miss Bond. I am Professor McGonagall, as Mr Bond knows. You will be sorted after the first years. Follow me." With that we followed her through the doors Oliver went through. My jaw dropped even more when I walked into the hall.

"The Great Hall," Joe whispered to me.

We stood there waiting while the first years were sorted. I looked around the Hall. Joe had told me about all the different houses. I looked at the table with a banner that had a bird on it. Ravenclaw. The next table had a banner with a badger-like creature on it. Hufflepuff. The next one had a banner with a lion on it. Gryfindor. The house I wanted to get into. The next table had a snake on its banner. I really didn't want to get into Slytherine. Especially since Flint was in that house.

"We have two new students joining us today. Joe and Lauren Bond. Joe will be joining his classmates in year 7 and Lauren will be joining year 5.

Joe's name was called and I watched him walk up. He sat on the stool. The hat was placed on him and it started talking.

"Bond. Welcome back. I bet you want to go back to... Gryfindor" There was a huge yell from the table. Oliver and his mates were standing and yelling Joe went over to join them.

"Lauren Bond" My heart was beating at 1 hundred miles per hour. I sat on the stall and McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"Another Bond. But with different qualities. You wouldn't do well in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryfindor. So Slytherine!" My heart sank. I was so confused. Why hadn't I been put with my brother? McGonagall was confused as well. I saw Flint raise his glass to my brother. Oliver and his mates were holding my brother down.

Before I got off the stall, a man with black hair called me over. I walked over to him.

"Miss Bond. I am Professor Snape. I am your Head of House. Seeing as you have not been put with anyone you know I will employ a student to take you around the castle. Malfoy!" The blonde boy from the train stood up and walked over. I looked at my brother who was now in a fit of rage.

"This is Draco Malfoy. He will ensure that you will not get lost or into trouble. You can now take your seat."

Malfoy didn't talk but just smirked. I followed him to the table. He sat next to flint and made room for me to sit. I sat in between him and a boy with shoulder length black hair.

"Let me introduce you to some people. This is Crabbe" Draco gestured to a short, fat boy who sat opposite him. "This is Goyale" Next to Crabbe was a taller boy who was also fat. "This is Blaise Zambini" the boy next to me held out his hand and I shook it nervously. "And this is Marcus Flint." Flint smiled at me and I gave a weak smile back.

Malfoy and Flint were talking to Crabbe and Goyale. I was just sitting there nervously till Blaise turned round.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit out of it. And you haven't eaten a thing. You really should eat." I looked at him. He smiled and my heart melted. He had a sexier smile than Draco.

"Yeah. I am fine. It is just I don't see how I am in Slytherine. And my brother is in Gryfindor." My heart sank when I mentioned my brother. I looked over and saw my brother giving an evil look at Blaise.

"Well I don't know. But what ever it is I am glad that the hat put you in Slytherine." He smiled and we started talking about Quiditch.

Joe looked over at us and caught us talking. He saw me having a good time with a Slytherine. "_What does he think he is doing with my sister? And why is she laughing? He is a Slytherine! I oughta sort him out now before he does anything with my sister_"

"Oliver? Who is that talking to my sister?"

"That's Blaise Zambini. Draco's best mate. Why?"

"'Coz I am gonna kill the little shit!"

"I don't think that would ..." But before Oliver could finish his sentence Joe had walked over to the Slytherine table.

"Hey Zambini!" Me, Blaise and the rest of the Slytherine table were now looking at Joe.

"What do you think your doing? Go away!" I hissed at him but he didn't take any notice.

"Shut up Loz! What do you think you are doing with my sister?" Joe was on fire.

"Talking and that is not how you talk to your sister!" Zambini was now standing and the whole Hall was watching them.

"I will speak to my sister how I bloody well want too!" Now I was pissed off.

"Shut up Joe! You will not speak to any of my friends like that! Or speak to me like that! Yes I am upset that I didn't get into Gryfindor but I am starting to like this house! So you either shut your trap or I will shut it for you!" I had never spoken to him like that before and I was nervous about what he would do next.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that young lady!" He shouted

"Like you said, I will speak to you as I want." With that I turned and walked out of the Hall.

After I walked out of the hall, someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Sod off Joe!" And I shrugged the hand off my shoulder.

"Hey! It's me! Blaise. I figured that you would get lost if someone didn't go looking for you." I turned around and saw Blaise standing in front of me. He was as tall as Joe even though he was two years younger.

"Sorry Blaise I thought you were my brother. I don't know what got into him and then I snapped and..." I was now in a fit of tears.

"Hey hey! Don't cry. You're a slytherine. We don't cry." He pulled me into a hug. "I had better take you to the common room before your brother catches us out here doing this." I looked up to him and smiled.

He led me to a portrait and said a password, "Angeles" and the portrait swung open. "Remember that password" I nodded and we entered a room with green and silver walls, throws and carpets. Everything was green and silver. "This is our common room. It will be empty for ages while Dumbledor gives his speech. Thanks for getting me out of it," he joked.

"My pleasure." We looked at each other and smiled. It was cold in here and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" I nodded and we walked over to the massive fireplace. "Inferno" The fireplace lit and I went and sat by it.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I was sitting on the floor and Blaise was standing over me.

"No, not at all," He sat on the floor beside me and put his arm around me.

"Do you mind? I just thought you might need warming up" He nodded at his arm.

"I don't mind at all." I don't know why but when we looked at each other then, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Just a brush on the lips but he pulled me closer.

"I am so sorry! I shouldn't of done that." I gasped after we finished.

"I don't mind. I have been waiting to do that all night" an with that he leaned in and we kissed again.

Chapter 3 next!! Review!!


	3. Unwanted Attention and An Overdue Apolog...

I do not own anything except original characters!!

Hey! THANK YOU everyone who has reviewed it!! Thank you for all your help. I wouldn't have noticed all the mistakes in it if it weren't for you!!

**Jackarooster88: Thank you!! I am glad You like my story. And I thought it was a lame idea but it turns out a lot of people proved me wrong!**

**Lyric's Angel: I have NO idea what you mean!!**

**DeirdreA: Thank you. I am pleased for your constructive criticism. I am not very good at describing things but I will try a bit harder!**

**Lauren: I don't know why I hooked her up with him so fast either. And I just might have some up my sleeve! ;-)**

**Felton-luver101: You will just have too find out who she will end up with in the end. I always thought it was Zambini but thank you for pointing it out.**

**Freshest lily: I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for pointing it out. Thanks for putting me on your Favourites I really appreciate it.**

**Prowlers: As I keep saying thank you for pointing them out! I am a really bad speller. Hope you enjoy the rest. **

**Ladyofthelake13: I am SO sorry it annoyed I will try and get them right this time.**

If any of you spot mistakes PLEASE point them out to me. Thank you!!!!

Unwanted Attention and An Overdue Apology.

We were still in the midst of the kiss when Draco, Flint, Crabbe and Goyle ran in. Blaise and I parted lips and he pulled my back into his chest. All four of them stood there. Draco with a smug look on his face, Flint with his eyebrows raised and Crabbe with exactly the same stunned expression as Goyle.

"Well you move fast Zabini. I knew you liked her but you've just met the girl!" Draco said without taking the smug look off his face. I turned towards him and smiled.

"And when did he say this?" I asked with a cheeky grin on my face.

"When you and your brother ran through the barrier at the train station. We were behind you and Blaise said, 'God I have never seen legs like that before at Hogwarts' and when you entered the great hall he was hoping that you would be in Slytherin." Flint answered. I still was not sure if Flint still intended to go through with any revenge plans he had made. By this time Blaise had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Moving on," I said while trying not to laugh. "What was my brother like when I left? I want to hear all the details."

Malfoy started by telling how Flint gave my brother a comment on how fortunate they were on have me in their house. This caused my brother to go into over drive and hit Flint. Flint was rushed to the Hospital wing while my brother went a rampage looking for me.

"Are you alright now Flint? I can't believe he did this! He is going to regret the things he said and did," All five of them were now staring at me in surprise. "What?"

"You sound just like a Slytherin." Draco said in surprise. An evil grin stretched across my face.

"Well isn't that why I was put in to this house," and with that we all burst into laughter.

The next day I got up from a good night sleep and went for a shower. The rest of the girls were still asleep. After my shower I got dressed and headed down to the common room. There seemed to be no one in there so I went and sat by the fire. Unknown to me, Flint was sitting in the corner of the common room.

"Hey Bond" I jumped and let out a little scream.

"God Flint! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing up so early? My brothers normally sleep in till 10 on a weekend."

"I wanted to be down before anyone else came down. And please don't ever compare me to your brothers again. Especially Joe"

"I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to," A smirk crept across his face then. He got up and walked over to where I was standing. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end then. This was not going to be good.

He wrapped one arm round my back and pulled me closer.

"Flint," I said while trying to get out of his grasp. "What are you doing?"

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You know Bond, you could do much better than Zabini. How about Malfoy? How about me?" He planted a kiss on my cheek and let go of me. "Think about it Bond" I turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" with one eyebrow cocked.

"I... I... I need to go somewhere." And I ran out of the common room. I now wished I had gone back up to my room because I had no idea where I was going. I heard footsteps behind me and I panicked. I ran with tears sliding down my face.

A hand rested on my shoulder and turned me around. It was Blaise. I collapsed into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What is the matter Loz? Has Joe done anything? If he has I will..." I could feel his fists clenching up.

"No! No. It wasn't Joe. It was..." I didn't want to tell him but what if Flint did it again. "It was nothing. I just got lost and then I thought I was going to end up where I shouldn't." Blaise didn't seem to believe me.

"You know your ears turn red when you lie?"

"How would you know? I haven't lied to you before!" I protested.

"See? Your ears turned red again!" He was in fits of laughter by now.

"Hey!" My hands were now covering my ears. I looked into Blaise's eyes. They were full of concern. I didn't look away because he would know I was lying. After a few minutes of staring at each other, we burst into laughter.

"Have you had any breakfast yet?" He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"No. I would probably end up in the library if I went looking for it" He laughed and we walked to the Great Hall. Luckily this had taken my mind off Flint.

As we entered the Hall, I could see that there was hardly anyone up. I looked over at the Gryfindor table and saw Oliver sitting there with my brother. Oliver had noticed us walk in and had nudged my brother. Joe looked up and made eye contact with me. He suddenly bent his head down and carried on eating his breakfast. My eyes were now watering and I was trying hard not to cry.

Blaise tugged me and I followed him to our table. I made sure I sat with my back to Joe because I would burst out in tears if I looked at him again. I started to pile food onto my plate when Blaise's hand grabbed my wrist.

"Are you alright? Do you want to leave?" He asked with concern in his eyes and smile.

"And let my brother? I don't think so" I smirked. I secretly wanted to burst out into tears but I am a Slytherin and as Blaise said "Slytherin's don't cry".

Half-way through my breakfast, Blaise kicked me and I saw he was staring over my shoulder. I turned around and found Oliver standing there with my brother's arm in his fist.

"I think this belongs to you. He has been in an idiotic rage without you," and he pulled Joe in front of him. "Now tell her what you told me!" Oliver ordered.

"I am sorry for the way I acted last night and I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. But please don't make me be nice to your 'Friends' all the time!" He had lifted his head up and was now looking at me.

"You don't have to be nice to Flint or Malfoy but you better behave while I am with Blaise. Agreed?" I was trying so hard not to laugh and I succeeded.

"Agreed. Sorry about the little out burst Zabini," Joe held out his hand and Blaise took it and shook it.

"I would act that way if some stranger was chatting up my little sister," Blaise said. I jumped up and gave Joe a big hug around the waist.

"Hey! You won't have a brother if you hold on any longer!" He squeaked. I let go and Joe walked back to his table.

"I will keep him under control," Oliver joked and followed Joe.

A few minutes after that, Blaise leaned over and said," Loz? Can I ask you something before the others get here?" I looked into his eyes and he seemed nervous.

"Yeah! Shoot"

"Well I was wondering..."

What will he ask? It is a bit obvious. Well if you have any ideas for the story just post them in a review and I will try and use all of them. Chapter 4 up next!! Review!!!


	4. Potthead, Weasel and Mudblood

**Here it is!!! Chapter 4!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!**

Potthead, Weasel and Mudblood.

"...If you would go to Hogsmade with me in a couple of weeks time?" I remember Joe telling that the third years and above go to a little town near Hogwarts and get to chill for the day. He was so disappointed that he never got to go.

"I would love too!" I jumped up, leant over the table and wrapped my arms round Blaise's neck. I sat back down and carried on eating my breakfast. I was so happy I hadn't noticed Flint and Draco walk in.

"Hey Bond. Hey Zabini," Flints voice cut through me like a knife. All the images of this morning came rushing back. I didn't want to look up for fear of bursting into tears. _But if you don't look up, he will know he has won. Look up! Show him he hasn't won! _I looked up and smiled sweetly at Flint. He smiled back and his smile sent scared shivers down my spine.

Draco sat next Blaise and Flint sat next to me. I tried so hard to act normally. I had a slight quiver in my voice but no one seemed to notice. Suddenly a voice echoed through the hall.

"Lauren! Draco! Here! Now!" Snape was sitting at the teacher's table. Draco and I got up from the table and walked to him. I was SO thankful that Snape had called us over. Another minute with Flint and I might have burst into tears.

"Now, seeing as it is Saturday I was hoping you might show Miss Bond around the school." He said to Draco. "Here is Miss Bonds timetable. Show her where all the classrooms are and show her where Dumbledore's office is. Is that clear?" Draco nodded. "When you get back to the table, please ask Mister Zabini and Mister Flint to come up here please." We both nodded and walked back to the table. I was nervous about having to spend the day with Draco but he was better than Flint.

"Guys! Snape needs to talk to you," with that Blaise and Flint got up and walked over to the table.

"I know you would rather be spending time with Blaise so I will make it as quick as possible. Ok?" Draco said without moving his eyes from his scrabbled egg.

"I need to get to know my other friends and I think Blaise is going to be busy today. So take as long as you want." He looked up and smiled. I smiled back and we burst into laughter. Blaise and Flint made their way back to the table.

"What did he want then?" Draco asked them.

"He needs help in the dungeons because Peeves broke in and wrecked the place. What did he need you two for?" Blaise said looking at me. I could tell he was upset about not spending the day with me.

"I am going to be shown around the school by Malfoy today. I don't want to end up in the library instead of the greenhouses." I joked. What I hadn't noticed is that Malfoy was staring at me with a different look in his eye than Blaise.

"Well we better get going Loz. It might take a long time to get round all the rooms." So Draco and I got up and headed for the door. I looked over to my brother and smiled. He smiled but something told him not to trust Malfoy.

We started off in the Dungeons and a couple of hours later we were at the Gryfindor Tower. As we sat on the stairs taking a break, three people were walking towards us. Draco had noticed and stood up.

"Oh look. It is the Potthead, Weasel and Mudblood. And there little Gang-Bang! And what have you been doing today. Save Whales? Or hugging trees?" I hadn't seen Draco being this nasty but I had only been here a day.

"Sod off Malfoy! Or I'll...I'll..." A boy with flaming red hair stuttered.

"Or you'll what Weasel? Make me eat slugs again?" The boy had become quiet and now the girl had stepped forward. She wasn't going to talk to Malfoy.

"Are you Lauren? Joe's sister?" She sounded very posh but she had some kindness in her voice.

"Yes. And you are?" I asked.

"Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley," She pointed at the redheaded boy. "Harry Potter," She pointed at the boy with messy black hair and a scare on his forehead. "Seamus Finnegan, Lee Jordan, Ginny Weasley and Angelina Johnson." She pointed to the group behind them. I had stopped listening after she said "Harry Potter".

"You're Harry Potter?" I said in amazement. My jaw had dropped to the floor and my eyes were as wide as saucepans.

"Yep! Shame you didn't get into Gryfindor like your brother." He said holding out his hand. Before I could shake it, Draco grabbed my hand.

"You don't want to be touching Potter. You don't know where his hands have been?" Draco said with disgust in his voice.

"I don't see why You're friends with Him!" Hermione spat. "He is like his Farther Lucious. A cold hearted murderer." I was now hot with rage.

"Don't you DARE speak about him like that Granger. And how would you know he is like his farther? You are just a... a..." I couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily Draco butted in.

"A little Mudblood!" And as they stood there stunned, Draco and I walked around a corner and burst into laughter. "That was HILARIOUS!!! I didn't know you had it in you!" Draco couldn't stop laughing. Neither could I. We had both collapsed onto the floor.

"What is up with them? Why do they hate you so much? And why did they say those things about your dad?" He stopped laughing then. He kept quiet. "If you don't want to tell me that is fine." I stood up and dragged Draco up as well. "Come on. I haven't seen the entire castle yet.

After we had finished, we went to the Hall for lunch. Blaise and Flint were already there. They were covered in all kinds of gunk.

"What happened to you?" I asked trying to hide my laughter. Flint and Blaise looked at me angrily.

"While we were cleaning, Peeves came back and decided it would be fun to chuck paint bombs at us. We didn't have time to get a shower." At this point Draco and me were in hysterics.

After we had calmed down, we told them about our run in with Potter and his little gang.

"You should have seen their faces when Lauren kicked off. I wish I had a camera!" We all looked over at the Gryfindor Gang. Hermione was giving me the evil look. "I think you have a fan Loz," Draco had also noticed her looking as well and we both gave her a little wave. She looked away and we sniggered.

Nothing had really happened for a couple of weeks. I had only got lost five times and Flint hadn't done anything (yet) so it had been pretty boring. I woke up on Saturday. It's Hogsmade weekend!!!!!!! I rushed into the shower and got dressed. I ran down the stairs and found Blaise sitting on a chair by the fire. He was reading a book that he got from the library a couple of days ago. I sneaked up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who," I said in my innocent little voice.

"It's not Crabbe or Goyle. And it's not Malfoy so it has to be Flint!" he joked. He took my hands and pulled me onto his lap. He pulled me in for a kiss. His lips were so soft and when mine met his, my heart melted. In the middle of the kiss we heard a cough.

"Hello? Earth to the lovebirds!" It was Draco and his girlfriend Leah Dews. Pansy decided that Draco wasn't the man for her in year 4. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"God Damn It Malfoy!! You scared the hell out of me!" He really had. When Draco coughed Blaise jumped out of his skin. I was trying to hide my giggling. "And what are you laughing at?" Now I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore.

"You!" I was now giggling like an idiot.

"Sorry mate. It is just we are going now and we were wondering if you would like to come with us?" He asked. Leah had his arm wrapped round her and for some reason I felt jealous. _Why do I feel jealous? I have Blaise! But I wish he had his arm round... God Damn It Conscience! _I put the thought to the back of my mind and got up with Blaise.

"Well shall we go then? Oh but what about Flint?" Asked Blaise. _Why do you want to wait for that... that... Thing?_

"He is not going. He is spending the day doing an essay for Professor Flitwick. It is the first time EVER I have seen him do work!" Draco exclaimed. We all walked out of the common room and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast.


	5. Truth, Lies and Disseat

**Thanks for reviewing!!**

Truth, Lies and Disseat.

After we had finished our breakfast, we headed down to the entrance. It was only 9 in the morning but most of the students were up. Harry, Ron, Hermione and their little group were standing in front of us talking. Every so often, they would all look over and make it so obvious that they were talking about us. Once I had pointed out what they were doing to everyone else, we decided to make them taste their own medicine.

"Have you seen Granger's coat? It looks like Crookshanks has eaten a rainbow then threw it up again!" Draco whispered this loud enough so they could hear us. We laughed so loud that the people at the front could hear us. Hermione gave him an evil stare but Draco blew a kiss back and burst into laughter.

We all got in a carriage and set off for Hogsmade. Leah and Blaise were talking the way there. I was sitting quietly looking out of the window and Draco was sitting there staring at me. I didn't notice till Blaise asked me something and I turned around to see Draco look away. I put all the thoughts into the back of my brain with the Flint thing and continued to look out of the window.15 minutes later we arrived at Hogsmade.

"Anyone wanna go to Honeydukes with me? I hear they have the new Acid Pops!" Draco asked. He had the same childish glint in his eye like my little brother had when we took him to Disney for the first time.

"Can't we go later Baby? I really need a drink," Leah moaned. It sounded really pathetic.

The glint from Draco's eyes had started to disappear.

"Me too mate. How about you take Lauren? She hasn't been there before," Blaise suggested. A smile crept across Draco's face.

"I would love to go! I hear the new Acid Pops are wicked!" I squeaked in excitement. Draco had another glint in his eyes but this time it was different.

We arranged to meet Leah and Blaise for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. We parted ways and headed for Honeydukes. I was the middle of November and the day had started off sunny. But now it was getting quite cold and being the fool I am, I forgot my coat. I shivered as the wind blew in our faces.

"Here have my jacket. I have enough layers to keep me warm," He handed me his jacket and I put it on. It was nice and warm and I could feel the colour flood into my cheeks again.

"Th-thanks!" I stuttered. I looked up to him and smiled. He smiled back and we froze while looking at each other. His eyes were dragging me under. We finally broke out of the trance and carried on walking.

We reached Honeydukes and were given a warm welcome from the owner.

"Mister Malfoy. Welcome. And welcome to your lovely friend," I blushed at his remark. "Would you like to try some of our Fizzing Chocolate or Ever-lasting Chewing Gum?" He offered us loads of sweets but Draco put his hand up telling him to stop.

"We shall look around first." He said.

There were rows upon rows of sweets. All of my favourites were there and even some of my muggle favourites were there. There were even some sweets from as far as Japan here. My jaw had hit the floor in amazement.

"I have never seen so many sweets! How will I choose?" I said in awe. I looked around and found a florescent orange bag. It had no label on so it made me curious.

"Sir? What are these?" I asked pointing to the bag.

"Those are truth sweets. When someone asks you one question after you have eaten one of those, you cannot help but tell the truth. The truth spell is broken after you have answered one question. And also come in either strawberry or chocolate."

"I will take two bags of each!" I ordered. As I went to pay, Draco butted in.

"I will pay for these. My treat," He smiled and my knees turned to jelly. Remember I said Blaise had the sexiest smile? I take it back.

"Thanks. But I owe you!" I said.

I went looking around the shop and noticed a bag of Aniseed Fireballs. Blaise had said these were his favourite so I decided to buy him some.

We left the shop and headed for the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey. We have ages till we have to meet them, so why don't we go and eat some of these?" Draco suggested.

"Yeah. Why not." We headed for a hill behind all the shops. There was hardly anyone about. We went to the top of the hill and sat down on the grass.

"So what did you get?" I asked him. He opened his bag and pulled out a couple of boxes.

"Some of the new Aid Pops for me, some muggle liquorice for my mum and some more Acid Pops for Flint seeing as he can't make it. What did you get?"

"Well you bought me the Truth Sweets and I bought some Aniseed Fireballs for Blaise." I answered tipping the contents of my bag onto the ground.

"Why don't you try out one of your truth sweets?" Draco suggested. I didn't see the smirk tiptoe across his face.

"Alrighty!" I took one sweet from one of the orange bags. I popped it in my mouth and began chewing.

"Mmm! Strawberry," I mumbled.

"Go ahead and ask me a question!" I said after swallowing. He sat there thinking for a minute and then looked up.

"Who would you rather kiss, Blaise or me?" _God that was a rather forward..._

"You!" I blurted out. I didn't realise I said it out loud. Another smirk slide across his face. He leaned in. His eyes were dragging me under again. I leaned in slightly till our lips touched. His lips were softer and gentler than Blaise's. His tongue slid across my bottom begging for entrance but I pulled away. _Are you out of your mind Loz!! You were kissing Draco! Why did you pull away!_

"I think we should go and meet the others," I squeaked. I was a little out of breath. He looked a little offended but he could tell I enjoyed it.

"Ok. I guess your right." We stood and walked down the hill towards the pub. My heart and brain were arguing inside me. We entered the pub and found Leah and Blaise sitting in a corner.

"Hey guys! How was shopping?" Blaise asked. I looked him in the eye and a rush of guilty flooded over me.

"Fine thanks. I brought you a pressie!" I sat down beside him and took out the box of fireballs.

"Oh thanks Loz! These are my favourite. Did you get anything for yourself?" I remembered the Truth were in my bag.

"No just something for Joe and my brother Mickey." I lied. "Did you spend all your time in here?"

"Yep. It was cold outside so we decided to stay," answered Leah. Draco had been to the bar and got some Butter beers.

"Try this Loz. It is amazing." I took a sip from my glass and let it glide down my throat.

"Mmm. That delicious!" I moaned. We sat there till we all decided to head off back to the castle.

Two Days Later

It was Monday after lessons had finished and I had just come out of a detention with McGonagall. I was walking back to the common room when I saw Blaise go into an empty classroom. I decided to follow him and surprise him.

As I neared the door I heard some moan "Oh Blaise". It was a girl's voice. I entered the classroom and dropped my books on the floor in shock. Blaise and Leah were making out on a desk. They looked up and jumped.

"Loz! Loz! It is not what it looks like!" I bent down to pick up my books. I had hot, salty tears running down my face.

"I am sorry for interrupting you. I will just go now," I blubbered. I ran out of the classroom and down the corridor.

"Loz! Loz! Wait!" I could hear Blaise shouting as I turned the corner. I collapsed against the wall and let out more tears. Someone was walking down the corridor but I just ignored them.

"Loz? Are you alright..."

**OOOOOOOOO!!! Who was it? Is it Blaise? Leah? Or someone else? **

**Please review!! Chapter 6 next!**


	6. No Regrets

**Hey thanks to all of you that reviewed.** **Sorry it is a bit short.**

No Regrets.

"Are you alright Loz?" I didn't care who it was. I just wanted to be alone.

"No I am not alright! Now GO AWAY!" I shouted. The boy bent down. It was Draco.

"Loz it is me. Draco. What's wrong?" I looked up and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Nothing. It is really silly." I lied. I didn't want to upset him. He didn't believe me.

"You wouldn't be crying like this if it was nothing. Now tell me." He was getting forceful but in a concerned way.

"Can we go somewhere else?" I asked. I didn't want anyone to walk by and listen. He dragged me up and took me to an empty classroom.

"Now what's up?" I looked into his eyes and saw all the worry in them.

"I was coming out of my detention when I saw Blaise head into a classroom. I decided to follow him but when I got there... I... I... saw him making out with Leah," I burst into even more tears and collapsed into his arms. Draco hugged me and told me everything was going to be all right. For some reason he didn't care about Leah.

I stopped crying and looked up at him. I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I began to lean in. I brushed my lips against his and kept them there. He responded by licking my bottom lip. This time I didn't pull away. I let his tongue explore my mouth. I gave a moan in the back of my throat. His hands were stroking my back and my hands were exploring his chest. He pulled away.

"Loz, you're upset. I don't want you doing anything you or I will regret later," I looked him straight in the eyes. They weren't the icy grey that I had seen before. They were now electric blue and full of lust.

I leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Maybe your right. Maybe it is a spur of the moment thing. But I know one thing. I won't regret it. Even if I was drunk and disorientated, I wouldn't regret it. But I have wanted this to happen ever since you showed me round the castle and we had a fight with The Gryffindor Gang Bang. I wanted it even more when we kissed in Hogsmade." I had tears running down my face. I had completely forgotten I had mascara on and it had now mixed with the salty tears. "And when I saw Blaise and Leah, it only hurt for a moment but it made me realise that I want you!"

I had been walking around the empty classroom and I was now at the opposite side to Draco. He got up and walked over to me. He had tears in his electric eyes.

"I am sorry but I too have wanted this for so long. I just want it to be special." He had tears running down his face.

"Will you do me one favour?" I asked.

"Anything!"

"Hold me?" And we stood there just holding each other for ages.

Dinner

Draco and I entered the Hall to find nearly everyone there. But as we walked over to our table everyone went quiet. We looked over to Crabbe and he pointed behind us. There stood Leah and Blaise. Everyone must have heard about what happened. I don't know how though.

As we passed the Gryfindor table I heard some girls talking.

"I heard Loz walked in on them going at it on Professor Harrower's desk!" Exclaimed one girl.

"That's not what I heard. I heard they were at it at Hogsmade while Loz and Draco were buy sweets!" The girl had an _I have better gossip than you_ smirk.

We went and sat with Crabbe and Goyale at the top of the table. Blaise and Leah went and sat at the opposite end of the table. I could still hear people gossiping and looking at me like they felt sorry for me. I didn't need their pity. I had had enough. I go up and ran out of the hall.

Draco got up and tried to follow me but Joe beet him to it.

"Loz! Wait! I know your upset..." He shouted.

"What do you want Joe? For me to say you were right? Well, you were right. And I am not upset. And you know what, I don't care about him cheating on me." I was shouting at the top of my voice.

"Why don't you care?" Joe asked.

"Because I am in love with someone else. I cheated on him first at Hogsmade so technically, I cheated first. And THAT is why I don't care!" I ran up the stairs till I reached the top floor.

I had never been here before and it didn't look like it had been used in a while. There were hundreds of paintings on the wall and all of them were of death and despair. There was one painting of a girl lying in her bed with a person standing over her. The person had a hooded cloak on and all you could see were their bright red eyes. They were looking at the girl but the moved to look at me.

"Well what is a pretty young thing like you doing up here? You never know what might happen!" I jumped and turned around. The hooded figure from the painting was standing in front of me. I screamed and ran down the corridor. I could hear the footsteps of the thing behind me. As I passed a dark corridor to my right, something grabbed me and pulled me in.

I tried to scream but they had their hand over my mouth. The creature ran down the corridor I was just in and ran straight past me without even looking in. The person that grabbed me came out of the darkness behind me. They took their hand away from my mouth.

"You!" I whispered...

Who is it? Why were they up here? And why did they save you? Find out in chapter 7


	7. New Truths and New Friends

**New Truths and New Friends**

"Flint what are you doing up here?" I whispered. I hadn't seen him much since the incident in the common room.

"I was going to ask you the same question. What the HELL do you think your doing running around forbidden areas! Luckily I was on the 4th floor and decided to follow you in case you got lost." For the first time I had seen Flint acting worried.

"Well how was I to know that you weren't allowed here? There are no signs! There are no spells blocking it!" I shouted.

Oops. I shouldn't have shouted. Just then the creature ran past the alleyway we were in. It stopped and ran back. It stood at the end of the corridor facing Flint and I.

"Run!" He shouted and we legged-it down the corridor. I was following Flint. He was taking me down lots of little twists and turns. How does he know his way round here? The Thing was getting faster by the second. All of a sudden Flint dived through a painting of a sea serpent. I still didn't trust Flint but I dived through after him.

I fell flat on my face. I don't know how but we were in the common room. Flint was standing above me and I could see Draco jump up from a chair.

"For God's sake Loz! Please don't ever do that again! What were you doing in the Darkness Corridor anyway?" I was about to answer when Blaise and Leah walked in.

"Loz? We need to talk. I privet," Blaise whispered without lifting his head.

"Why? There are only us lot in here. And I think they know what has happened." I stood there by Draco and waited for Blaise to talk. Without any warning Leah ran and hugged Draco.

"I so so sorry for what I did baby! I will never do it again I promise. I will do anything to get back with you!" She was sobbing her heart out but Draco pushed her away.

"Listen to me you two-timing little whore! I never wanted to go out with you anyway! And I wouldn't have you back if you were the last girl on earth! I would rather shag Granger than you! And that is saying something!" Draco was on a roll. "And as for you!" He pointed at Blaise. "What the Hell did you do it for? Any guy would die to go out with Loz! But you? No! You would rather cheat on her with a cheap slapper who's up for anything!" His Blue eyes were now black and full of anger. His face was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off again.

"When did it start?" I said calmly. Blaise looked away from Draco to me. If it started when I caught them I wouldn't care. If it started before Draco and I kissed, then I would care.

"The second day of school." He said.

"THE SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL! Why? WHY? TELL ME!" Draco and Flint were holding me back. I really wanted to hit him. Then it hit me.

"When I ran out of the common room that morning and bumped into you. Was that what you were doing?" I had calmed down and was sitting on the floor.

"Well we weren't going out. And..." I cut him off.

"You asked me to Hogsmade! You even asked me out! You told me you loved me! And you still fcked the living day lights out of her! I can't handle this." I ran out of the room and headed for the Gryfindor Tower.

"Hello young Slytherin. And what brings you here?" The Fat Lady asked politely.

"I would like to speak with Oliver Wood please!" I asked.

"Well he isn't back from dinner yet. You can wait if you like?"

"Thank you" I sat on the step Draco and me sat on when we came face to face with the Gang-Bang. I sat there crying into my hands for 15 minutes I heard a group of voices climbing the stairs.

"... I was not scared. I was acting scared." Said one voice.

"Yeah right and..." The second voice stopped. "Erm, excuse me? Slytherin's aren't supposed to be up here." I looked up and saw a girl with long, flaming red hair. She took one look at my face and burst into apologies. I had mascara running down my face and I looked a mess.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you." She sat next to me. She was with a blonde haired boy and he stood there nervously. "Don't just stand there Colin! Go get some tissues!" She ordered.

"No! It's not you that's upset me." Colin ran out of the portrait with a handful of tissues. "Thanks."

"Oh by the way I am Ginny Weasley. And this is Colin Creevey." She pointed at the boy. "I think we have met before. You and Malfoy had an argument with my brother and his friends?"

"Oh yeah. Your Ron's sister?" She nodded. "I am Joe's sister Lauren."

"Do you want me to go and get Joe?" Asked Colin.

"No! No! I am waiting to talk with Oliver. I don't want my brother getting involved."

"With what?" I didn't get to answer the question.

"Ginny, get away from the Slytherin." Ron shouted. Harry, Hermione, Ron and some other people were walking towards us.

"No she is upset." Ginny shouted.

"Well she disserved what her boyfriend did to her." Hermione said coldly.

"I think I had better go. Just tell Oliver that I need to talk to him. And don't tell my brother. Thanks Colin." I stood up but she grabbed me.

"No you aren't going anywhere." She pulled me back down. "You can't treat someone like that you know. How would you like it if she did it to you?" She was standing face to face with Ron.

"She has done it to us! With Malfoy remember?" Hermione shouted at Ginny.

"That's not the..." Ginny started. She was interrupted with a calm Scottish accent.

"Now what's going on hear? Move out of the way!" Oliver pushed past everyone to get to the front.

"We were just telling this _Slytherin_ to go back to her common room." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Well because she has got a brother in Gryfindor, don't you think she might want to speak with her brother?" The smile was wiped off her face.

"Actually Oliver. I need to talk to you." I whispered.

"Everyone into the common room before one of the teachers get here. NOW!"

They all pushed past Oliver and me. The Gang-Bang was mumbling something about me but I didn't catch it. I mouthed thank you to Colin and Ginny and they entered behind the rest of Gryfindor. Oliver took me to an empty classroom on this floor.

"So what did you want to talk about? Shoot, " He was sitting at a desk and I was sitting on the desk in front of him.

"Well I am sure you have heard what has happened between me and Blaise?" He nodded. "Well I didn't care at first because I thought they started when I caught them. You see I thought I cheated on Blaise first by kissing Draco at Hogsmade, but I was wrong. It stared the second day of school. Now you have to promise not to tell anyone? I haven't told anyone this and I don't want my brother knowing" He nodded and I carried on. "Well I got up on the second morning and came down stairs to wait for Blaise. Flint was already down stairs and he tried to kiss me. I ran out of the common room and bumped into Blaise. I never questioned what he was doing up so early until today." I burst into tears (I seem to be doing that a lot lately) and Oliver came over and gave me a hug. He tried to cheer me up. We sat there for ages telling each other funny stories. He conjured up some chocolate and Coke.

"Do you remember when you came round my house for the first time?" I said with a mouth full of chocolate.

"Yeah and you hurt your knee. Joe was on the loo at the time so you came to me to get a plaster." He was giggling

"Yeah. After you had gone I couldn't stop talking about you. I had the biggest crush on you." I laughed.

"And do you still?" He said in a mock Italian American voice.

"No! it lasted till Joe brought another friend home and I fancied him." We burst into laughter. "Holy shit! It is nearly curfew!" I said looking at my watch. "Thanks for everything!" I kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran out of the room.

"God she is pretty!" Oliver whispered.

**Sorry it is full of speech. I am not very good at describing things. Well next week I wont be able to write so much because I am going back to school on Tuesday but I will try and get at least three a week out ok? Keep reviewing! **


	8. A Peaceful Sleeper

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed!!!**

A peaceful sleeper.

I ran into the common room to find no one in there but Draco, who was asleep on the couch by the fire. He looked so peaceful. I walked over and knelt down beside the couch. His blonde hair covered his right eye so I tucked it behind his ear. I kissed him on the forehead and walked over to the stairs.

"Lauren?" Draco had woken up. I walked back over to him and sat on the couch.

"Yep. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up. Why are you asleep down here?" He still had his eyes half shut and he looked like my dad when he had a hangover.

"I was waiting for you to come back. I did want to go looking for you but Flint told me to let you have some space," He sounded like he couldn't be bothered to talk.

"When did Flint suddenly start caring about people? I think he might have a girlfriend," I joked. "Do you want a drink to wake you up? The house elves will be here in a minute and I can get them to get you something."

"That would be nice, thanks. Some pumpkin juice will be fine." He was still lying down.

"Do you mind if I join ya?" I asked cheekily. His eyes fully opened now and he had a big smile on his face.

"Sure," I lay down beside him and he wrapped his arm around me. "Where did you go? I was really worried!"

"I went to talk to Oliver about it. He is like a brother to me. I didn't want to tell Joe because he would barge in here and knock Zabini into next week." I said staring at the fire.

"That would have been fun to watch. When are you going to tell him?"

"Soon." We lay there in silence for a couple of minutes. Draco broke the silence.

"You know you could have talked to me about it," I turned around to look at him.

"I know. But like I said, Oliver is like a brother to me. I needed to talk to a brother."

I really wanted to tell him the things I told Oliver but if I told him, he would go and beat the crap out of Flint. Maybe it is not such a bad idea. I turned back to the fire

"Draco. You know the second morning of school?"

"Yes. What about it?" I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"You have got to promise not to get mad." He turned me around.

"I promise. What is it?" He had worry in his eyes.

"Well I was waiting in the common room for Blaise. I didn't know he was shagging Leah that morning. Anyway, Flint was already in the common room and..." I hesitated.

"And what? Lauren! Tell me!" Draco was sitting now.

"Well he made a pass at me. He said, 'you know Bond; you could do much better than Zabini. How about Malfoy? How about me?' then he kissed my cheek. I ran out of the common room and that's when I bumped into Blaise." Draco's face was turning red. He was staring into the fire like there was an answer in there.

"You wont do anything stupid will you?" I asked I went and knelt down in front of him.

"Not now. But I am not promising I wont tomorrow." He said calmly. His fists were clenched. "Why didn't you tell me?" He turned his head to look at me.

"Because I was scared. I thought if I told someone, they would go and tell Flint and he would say it was a lie and..." I burst into tears.

"Hey I am sorry. I am just annoyed that you told Wood before me. C'mon lets go to bed," I looked at him in shock. This made him laugh.

"Not in that way. Everything is a sexual innuendo to you isn't it?" he joked.

"Yep! But I am not ready to go to bed yet. I wanna get some sweet revenge," I said evilly.

"OO! On who?" he had his evil, sexy smirk.

"On a couple of Gryfindor's." His eyes lit up.

"Why?"

"Well While I was waiting for Oliver with Ginny, Granger had an argument with her saying I disserved Blaise cheating on me." Draco had a look of shock on his face.

"Little Weasel stood up for a Slytherin. She is normally a right bitch to me and the rest of Slytherin!" I laughed. "But how are we going to get in?" He asked.

"Well my uncle sent me an invisibility cloak and..."

"An INVISIBILITY CLOAK? Those are totally rare! I only know a couple of people with them. Potter is one of them." I couldn't stop laughing. His face was so cute when he was shocked.

"Well do you wanna help me? I need to send Ginny an owl. She is the only one that can get us in." I went to the desk and wrote a short letter:

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**After the way Granger treated us I was wondering if you would like to help me and Draco get revenge? We will be wearing my invisibility cloak.**_

_**Loz**_

"Oh shit my bro has got my owl!" Draco walked over to the window and whistled. A couple of seconds later, a magnificent hawk glided in.

"You can use mine," The hawk landed on his shoulder. I rolled the parchment up and attached it to the bird's leg. He walked back to the window.

"Ginny Weasley," and with that the bird took off. "So what could we do while waiting for Ginny to reply?" He walked over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in.

"Well I can think of a few things," I whispered cheekily. My hands were resting on his chest. We leaned in and kissed. Softly because we didn't want to get carried away. My hands were exploring his chest. He gave little noises every time they went over his stomach. His hands were exploring my back. They were getting lower and lower till I gave a little squeak.

"Sorry I didn't know I was that low down." He gave an _I knew I was that low_ smirk. I went in for another kiss but Draco's bird flew in. "Great timing," Draco muttered. He took the note from the hawk's leg and gave it to me. It read:

_**Dear Loz**_

_**I would love to get Hermione back. I will meet you outside the portrait in 20 minutes. I will steal Harry's cloak.**_

_**Ginny**_

"Right we better go!" I ran upstairs, grabbed my cloak and ran back down. "It is surprising how many people are asleep at 10 at night! Ready?"

"Yep" and we headed off for the Gryfindor Tower to meet Ginny.

**I know I said in one of the earlier chapters that Oliver and Loz met for the first time on the train but they actually met when Joe and Oliver were in their first year. Sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews!!!**


	9. What Are You Expecting To Do Tonight?

**I am so sorry it has taken me this long to get it posted. I am back at school and I need to concentrate on my work because it is an important year for me. But I will try and get 1 story a week out ok? I will keep you updated about postings. Keep reviewing**

**

* * *

**

What Are You Expecting To Do Tonight?

"Ginny? Are you here?" Draco and I were at the top of the staircase facing the Fat Lady. We heard the shuffling of feet and then a quiet voice.

"I'm here." Ginny whispered just loud enough for us to hear.

"Where?"

"Here."

"There?"

"No! Here!"

"We can't see ya."

"Oh for God's sake! Here" Ginny lifted the cloak from off her head so she looked like a floating head. We did the same and walked over to her. She led us to the Fat Lady and whispered the password. It sounded like she didn't say anything at all but the portrait still swung open.

"Ginny dear. Do be careful with the blonde one. Hello Miss Bond. Did you find Wood?" I nodded and proceeded through the doors. "I will not tell. For now." We heard the Fat Lady whisper. We pulled the cloaks back over our heads and continued through the portrait hole.

We entered a round room with bright gold and red hangings. It was not dark like our common room. It was vibrant and blinding. How could people sleep in this common room? She led us to two flights of stairs. One leading to the boys' dorm and one leading to the girls'. We proceeded up the one leading to the girls' dorm.

"Aren't the stairs supposed to turn into a slide when a boy steps on it?" Draco asks.

"No. The girls know that is not true but most of the boys believe it's true." She giggles quietly.

We came to a small corridor with 15 doors. Each year has two dorms and then there is a dorm for the Prefect. Luckily Hermione was the prefect. We walked to her room. It was at the end of the corridor. I was still a bit scared of corridors after what happened earlier today. Draco must have sensed my fear as he grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. I looked over to him and flashed one of my **_Thanks_ **smiles. We stopped at the last door.

"How do we know if she is asleep?" I asked. Ginny smiled under her cloak.

"I checked on her before I went to meet you. She was in a sleep as deep as the ocean." She whispered.

We gently opened the door and saw Ginny was right. Hermione was sprawled across the bed in her pyjamas with her hair sticking in every direction. It was so funny. Ginny walked over to the desk and picked up a bag.

"When I came to check on her, I hid some pranks which my brother's gave me." We walked over to the bag as Ginny rummaged through it. I slipped my hands out of the cloak and rummaged through it as well. She had loads of things in there. Remote control fart machine, revenge toilet paper, stink bombs, an exploding fake bomb, a fake cockroach, itching powder, a secret squirt toilet seat and blood red soap. I had brought a muggle digital camera and my muggle laptop. I took the camera a took a picture of Hermione in her sleeping position.

"I will make large copies of this photo on my computer now. We can put them up on the bulletin boards." I said. I slipped off the cloak and went and sat at the desk. I slipped the sim card into the computer and got to work on it.

Draco planted the stink bombs under her bed while Ginny started to pour itching powder into her clothes.

"Can we use some that powder on Potter and Weasel?" Draco asked. Ginny gave him an evil glare. "What? They were mean to you two as well." Ginny stood there thinking for a moment.

"I could get Ron back for ruining my date with Tony Corkman in Hufflepuff." Ginny answered evilly. It took us a while to set all the pranks but we finally finished. We put the cloaks back on and headed for the boys' dorm. As we opened the door, a really bad smell drifted out.

"I am so glad my brothers don't all share the same room." I said holding my nose.

"Me too!" Ginny agreed. Draco didn't notice the smell. We walked into the room and found all the boys asleep. "Can I do Ron please?" she asked.

"Sure. I would rather get back at Potter anyway." Draco answered. We took out a packet of powder and rubbed it into Harry's clothes. Once all of us had finished, we made our way back to the common room.

"I need to stick these on the board." I whispered. I stuck them on the board with the pins from the board. I stuck 5 photos on the board. _This is going to be so funny._

"We have to go now Gin. Thanks for helping us. Remember don't tell anyone. Bye!" We waved goodbye and exited the portrait hole. We put my cloak on and walked down the stairs.

It took us a while to get to the Slytherin portrait hole. We entered and found no one in there. I started walking up to my dorm when Draco called me.

"Loz. What about a kiss?" Draco whimpered making puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and walked back down the stairs. I walked over to him and planted my lips on his. He wrapped his arm round my back and pulled me in to him. We deepened the kiss but I pulled away.

"What if someone gets up and comes down?" He thought for a minute. Then an idea came to him. You could almost see the light bulb above his head.

"How about you come to my room?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"But what about your room mates?" I answered.

"You forget one little detail. I am a Prefect. Like Hermione I have my own room." He said quickly.

"Oh yeah. Let me put my cloak back in my trunk and I will meet you there in a couple of minutes." I sexily walked up the stairs and could feel Draco's eyes watching me. When I got to the top I ran to my room and quietly opened the door. I tiptoed over to my trunk and put the cloak in it. I changed my top to a baggy jumper (_ever so sexy_) because I had something on it. I walked back out of the room and headed for Draco's room. I came to the Prefects room and opened the door. I walked in, closed the door and saw Draco standing by the window in just his boxers! He turned around and smiled. My jaw had dropped to the floor at the sight of him. He wasn't as toned as the girls in my dorm had said but he was still pretty damn hot. Let's just say you could tell he was developing.

"Well Mr Malfoy. What are you expecting to do tonight?" My jaw had been lifted off the floor and I started to walk over to him.

"I was waiting for a gorgeous girl to come and make out with me but I can settle for an angel in a baggy jumper." He said sarcastically.

"Well I feel a bit over dressed. Maybe if I do this," and I took the jumper off and through it onto a chair to the side of me. I was wearing my United Kingdom bra. He gave an oh so sexy smirk and leaned on the wall to the right of the window.

"Well I think you are still over dressed." He smirked looking at my baggy jeans.

"Maybe if you ask nicely."

"I don't do nicely," he said walking over to me, grabbing my stomach and flinging me onto the bed. "Looks like I have to do it myself." He jumped on top of me and tried to undo the buttons. I was laughing so loudly and trying to get out of his grasp, he was laughing at me too. He stopped and looked down to me.

"What?" I snorted trying to stop giggling.

"I love your laugh." I hit him and he started again.

"Stop it! That tickles! Get off me!" I was laughing like a lunatic by now. "Won't people hear me laughing?" I asked between fits of laughter.

"I put a silence spell on the room while you put your cloak away."

"Then we can make as much noise as we want then?"

"Yep and..." and while he was distracted I rolled over so I was on top of him.

"Did you think I wouldn't get my own back? I am a Slytherin you know!" and with that I gave a sexy/cheeky grin and began to tickle him.

"No! No! Stop!" He laughed.

"Now lets see which is the most ticklish part of your body." I started at the neck and ended at the feet. When I tickled the bottom of his stomach, he squealed like a giddy schoolgirl. "So, this is the most ticklish part of your body is it?" and I started tickling him there.

"Please stop! No! That tickles!" he squealed. After a little while long of torturing him, I got off him and lay down beside him. We were both staring at the canopy above his bed.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Draco asked. He turned and lay on his side facing me.

"I spend Christmas Day and Boxing Day with my family. But after that I am all yours," I responded. I couldn't be bothered to turn my whole body so I turned my head to look at him.

"Would you like to come and stay round mine for a couple of days?" he asked.

"I don't know. I might not be able to get away because it is our first Christmas," I said sadly. He looked really disappointed but then I had an idea.

"How about you stay at mine from Boxing Day till we go back to school! That is if your parents don't mind." His face lit up and a huge smile swam across his face.

"I will write to my parents tomorrow. I will most probably be able to go but it depends if my farther has a dea- I mean a meeting at the ministry." He explained looking at the ceiling. "So what do you wanna do know?" But when he looked over he found me asleep with my head by his shoulder. "I love you" he whispered.


	10. Entering A Lonely Street

Entering A Lonely Street.

I woke up bright and early that Friday morning. I tried to get out of the bed but something stopped me. I looked down and found Draco's arm wrapped around my waist. I went to get out of bed again but his grip tightened.

"And where do you think your going?" Draco sleepily asked. His eyes were still closed.

"I was going to get ready for classes if you don't mind!" I pinched his arm but he still didn't let go. He now had his eyes open.

"But I do mind! Come on. Lets skip classes today and stay in bed." He had a puppy dog look in his eyes that made my knees quake.

"But the teachers will notice we're not there." I said. He looked disappointed for a second but then his eyes lit up with an idea.

"When someone is ill, I have to look after him or her for the day," He announced. I rolled my eyes and agreed to it. We had to get up and go to breakfast to see Professor Snape.

Draco entered the hall before me so it didn't look obvious. I entered a couple of minutes later and walked over to Snape.

"Sir," I pretended to have a blocked nose. "I don't feel that well." I sniffed. Snape looked at my nose then called Draco over.

"Malfoy! Here! NOW!" His voice echoed the hall and everyone turned to face us. Draco walked over to the table lazily. "Now Miss Bond has a cold. I would like you to escort her to the dorms and look after her. Ok?" Draco nodded. We turned and headed for the doors. We walked to the portrait hole in silence so if anyone walked past they would not be suspicious. But as soon as the doors closed behind us we burst into fits of laughter.

"So what do you want to do now?" Draco asked. I stood there thinking for a while. Then I remembered when Oliver came round in his and Joes first year and told him RW had found a secret way to get into Hogsmade. "_Behind the statue of the one eyed witch. The password is Dissendium. It brings you out at the cellar of Honeydukes."_

"I think I have an idea." I said evilly. "Wait here. I just need to get something."

I ran upstairs and ran into my dorm. Everyone had gone to breakfast early for some reason. I grabbed my cloak and wand and ran out of the room. I jumped the stairs 2 at a time and greeted Draco with a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Draco smirked while leaning on the wall. I walked over to him and put my arms around him.

"That I am spending the day with the most gorgeous boy in Hogwarts." He wrapped his arms around my back.

"Hey! You nicked my best chat up line!" I lightly punched him in the arm. "Ow! So where are we going?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"I will tell you when we get there." I said before leaving his grasp and walking towards the door. "Are you coming or not?" I asked without looking back. He ran to my side and put an arm around my waist. "Now put this on." And I wrapped the cloak over the two of us.

We exited the dungeons and walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs we could hear the Gryffindor Gangbang talking.

"...And there are pictures up in every common room of me asleep!" We heard Hermione shout. Draco and I walked up the stairs quietly and stood near them to listen in.

"I wonder who did it?" Harry asked. I was trying to hold back the urge to laugh.

"I bet that slut Lauren did it! And Draco!" Hermione exclaimed. My laughter now turned into anger. But someone came along and interrupted Hermione.

"What about Lauren and Draco?" A Scottish voice came from behind them. They turned around to find Oliver standing there.

"Did you see the pictures of me in the Common Room this morning." Oliver nodded at this. "Well I think that Slut Lauren and her love-sick puppy Draco are behind it!" Oliver's face went into a fit of rage.

"First off how would they have gotten into the Tower. Second they would have been seen. And third. Don't you DARE call Lauren a slut again. Is that clear!" They nodded and walked away. Draco dragged me away to stop me attacking Hermione. We turned the corner and entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I took the cloak off and threw it on the floor.

"How DARE she call me a slut! Has she seen herself! If I weren't ill I would go and knock her into next week! Just wait till I..." Draco grabbed my shoulders.

"Look. Who cares what the Mudblood said. Since when have you taken her seriously? Now calm down. Remember that she deserved what she got." I looked into his eyes and burst into laughter. "What!"

"You just looked so serious." I giggled. He took my hand, picked up the cloak and led me out of the bathroom.

"Now where were you taking me?" And he draped the cloak around our shoulders and we carried onto the statue.

We arrived at the statue and I took my wand out. I looked around to check the coast was clear.

I tapped the statue and whispered, "Dissendium" and the hump of the witch opened. I slid into the passageway with Draco behind me.

"Where does this go?" Draco whispered from behind me.

"You'll see," I whispered back. We came to the end of the passage and stopped.

"Where now?" Draco moaned. I looked around and noticed some steps to the side of us.

"Up there," I pointed. We climbed the stairs till we came to a trap door. "At last!" I sighed. I pushed open the door and clambered out of the hole. I stood and looked around me. It was the cellar of Honeydukes. Draco stood next to me.

"Where are we?" Draco asked.

"Honeydukes." I smiled. He smirked back at me and we sneaked out of the cellar. We crept through the door leading to the counter and sneaked through the not very busy shop. I was so glad we had my cloak. We left the shop and entered the lonely street. We took the cloak off and shivered as the snowy wind hit out bodies.

"You are sneaky aren't you?" Draco smirked.

"Indeed I am," Draco wrapped his arm round my waist and we walked up the street. But we didn't get far. In front of us was a wall of figures in black cloaks. We turned around to run away but another wall of them were behind us.

"Death Eaters!" I whimpered. They were closing in. As I turned to look at Draco, something hit my back and I collapsed onto the floor.

"LAUREN!" Draco screamed as my body hit the floor. A Death Eater picked up my limp body and carried me away while another took Draco away in the opposite.

One image kept flashing in my mind. Joe.


	11. My Black Pyjamas

**Jackarooster88: Thanks! You won't have to wait long. (I hope)**

**Fcuking cathy: I know the other chapters were a bit boring and lovey-dovey.**

**Siriusly-sly: Thank you. I am glad you like it.**

**Madpunkgirlno13: No not Bagpuss! Sorry. I can't remember saying that to you at skool. Well here it is.**

* * *

My Black Pyjamas.

After the Death Eater picked up my limp body from the ground, he carried me to an alley way next to Honeydukes. He whispered something and we apparate out of the alley.

We landed with a thud in a dark, cold room with only one window. The Death Eater laid me down on the floor gently. I was trying so hard to fight the spell he had put on me but it was no use. The hooded figure knelt down so he was level with me. It bought his hands up to my face. A piece of hair was covering my left eye and It tucked it behind my ear.

"Now that's better," The figure sighed. Hang on! I know that voice! It bought its hands up to its hood and took it off. It was Blaise.

"Surprised? Well don't be." He sneered as he tied my hands and legs together. "Undo" he muttered and limbs relaxed.

"Where's Draco?" I croaked. He smiled and leaned against the wall silently. "Were is DRACO!" I screamed to my surprised.

"Here!" the door opened and Draco walked in with a man that looked identical to him but older. Draco ran over to me and burst into tears.

"I am so SO sorry. If I had known this was going to happen..."

"Now, now Draco. Leave her ladyship alone," The man said. Ladyship! Me! They must have got me mixed up with someone.

"Erm, I think you have got me mixed up with someone. I am not royalty." I stood (shakily) and walked over to the man.

"All will be revealed soon. Blaise! Stay in here and keep an eye on her. Draco! Come! NOW!" Draco kissed my cheek and walked away with the man. Blaise smirked as Draco walked past.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." He whispered. Draco went to hit him but the man dragged him away. "Now. What shall I do with you then?"

"How about answering some questions for me?" I sneered. He walked over to me so his face was inches from mine.

"You do something for me and I will do something for you." He smiled. His breath made me shiver and it smelled quite bad.

"What exactly would I have to do?" Stupid question to ask but I did.

"Well," he smiled. "It depends on the question. If it is something not related to this it will cost you a kiss. But," His smile widened. "If it is something else then it will cost you more."

Remembering my legs were now free, I smiled sweetly and kicked him in the groin.

"Ow! You sodding Bitch!" I ran to the door and before I got there it swung open. A tall man that looked about Joe's age was standing there. He had short black hair that covered some of his forehead. His dark brown eyes met with mine. They looked black. Blaise was now standing, just. "My Lord" He bowed and then came and stood behind me.

"Blaise. You can leave us now." Blaise gave me an evil look the walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Lord? Him? He looked about 17! "Lauren." He reached to touch my face but I moved backwards not wanting him to touch me. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." I stepped back again.

"Who are you? Why do you want me?" I asked shakily.

"I am Tom Riddle," he answered. Tom Riddle? I had heard that name before. No it couldn't be.

"Voldermort!" I was really scared now. Voldermort had captured me. This couldn't end well. "But you're too young to be him. He is old and weak."

"Don't believe everything that your parents tell you. I _am_ Voldermort and I _am_ weak and old. But I have returned to my teenage state." He explained. He was now leaning against the door at the opposite end to me.

"Bu-but why do you want me?" I asked again. He smiled. He reminded me of Joe when he was about to explain how we were going to get Bobby Robson back for trying it on with me.

"That, my dear, will be explained soon," he walked over and planted a kiss on my cheek then walked to the door. "To make your surroundings a little bit more comfortable," He clicked his fingers and the dungeon into my bedroom at home. Before he left I ran to him.

"Vol- I mean Tom? Could Draco come and see me?" I asked. He turned and smiled.

"I will try and arrange it," and with that he walked out. He wasn't as mean as people said he was but I didn't know what he wanted with me.

A couple of hours later, I was sitting on my bed with Green Day playing on the CD player. The door opened and someone walked in. I turned to see Draco standing with a tray of food in his hands.

"Draco!" I exclaimed. I ran over to him after he put the tray down and gave him a hug and a kiss. I burst into tears after we finished.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Did Blaise hurt you?" He asked worryingly. I looked up to him and laughed.

"This isn't the Draco I know," I said wiping my eyes. He smiled and walked over to my bed.

"I can only stay for a couple of hours. Then I have to go and do something," he sighed walking over.

"Well we better make the most of it," I grinned cheekily.

The next morning, I woke up early. I walked over to the door and knocked on it. A man, no older than 18, opened it.

"Erm do you think I could go to the bathroom? I am really desperate," I asked. He took hold of wrist lightly and we walked out of my room. I felt like toddler being led through the supermarket.

We walked past rooms with screaming coming from inside, dungeons with people hanging by their feet, and a room, which was heavily guarded.

After walking through corridor after corridor, we finally stopped. The guard pointed to a door and he stood in front of it as I went in. After a couple of minutes, I poked my head round the door.

The guard was talking to another person. I sneaked out quietly not to disturb them and quickly ran round the corner. I looked in front of me and behind to check to see if anyone was coming. The coast was clear so I made a run for it. I must have been running in circles for ages. After what seemed like ages of running, I stopped for a breather. I looked over to my right and saw a door. The door began to open and a bright ray of light entered behind the person walking in. _This is it! The exit!_ I checked again that the coast was clear. I ran for the door. Just as I got to there, something grabbed my wrist.

"And where do you think you are going princess?" I turned around to see Tom standing behind me.

"I- I was just out for a walk?" I stuttered. He looked me up and down and smirked.

"Aren't you a little under dressed for a walk? It is very cold, " I looked down and remembered I was in my black pyjamas. I blushed and looked at the floor. I don't know why but I just burst into tears.

"Just please let me go! Please! Please! I don't want to die!" I begged pulling towards the door. He pulled me in and hugged me.

"There, there. Who said you was going to die?" He whispered.

* * *

**Sorry. Bit of a rubbish ending. I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well chapter 12 up next.**


End file.
